Never
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: It was never fun being a mermaid, especially when you've been shunned into a isolation of ice by the woman that hates you. Juvia maybe the fairest of them all, but there isn't a creature to save her. That is until a young ice climber cracks the ice she's frozen in and in the heat of panic, takes her home. But things get troublesome, when Juvia's kingdom finds out her location.
1. Tails and Finns

**Hey guys! so here is my first Gray x Juvia story. i always wanted to write a story mainly about Juvia. I hope you really like it! let me know what you think please!**

**Sorry for any mistakes**

* * *

"Juiva was never liked by us" countered Evergreen, the seventh fairest of the ocean. Juiva looked up into her eyes with an unmistakable mean mug. She couldn't stand Evergreen and Juvia knew the other mermaid couldn't stand her. Evergreen rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her ample chest.

"That's just your opinion Evergreen" fired back Lucy, the second fairest of the sea. Her mid-back length blonde hair swayed softly in the sea as her eyes directed themselves to Evergreen. The other Mermaid didn't even flinch. "Putting her in eternal ice is ridiculous."

Erza, the fifth fairest, nodded her head in agreement. " Why would you even respond with that? Juvia isn't going anywhere." Evergreen clearly didn't like the sound of that. She leaned back against a pillar and glared at Erza. Erza's red hair trailed behind her as she swam off from the crowd of mermaids. "This conversation is over"

Now dismissed, Juvia turned and left. It was natural for nothing else to be said. The topic was brought up, half disagreed with the idea, discussion ended. Juvia knew this was coming the moment she fired back in a heated fight with evergreen "Sir Elfman couldn't have feelings for a witch like you." Juvia didn't mean what she said, but those words come crashing out faster than she realized it and so did Evergreen's complaint to King Makarov. This was getting ridiculous just like Lucy said. Evergreen never liked Juvia because of her being the Fairest of the sea, but a eternity in Ice? That was just too much.

"Once more" King Makarov said. Juvia froze. Erza turned back looking up to her lord with a confused face.

"Lord?"

King Makarov turned to Juvia. "This isn't the first complaint I've gotten about you, Juvia. One more and eternity it is."

"Your kidding me right!?" Lucy yelled her face pulled into a tight scowl. "How could you say that! Juvia is our future queen, these reports could be fakes how could you send her off to forever in ice!"

Prince Laxus's eyes turned to her and shook his head. "That's enough Lucy, the King has made up his mind." It was silent for a moment. Juvia's face turned down to her hands now balled up into fists.

"Very well." Juvia says slowly. "I'll be a good girl." Juvia smiled up to her lord before turning and swimming off. She had a deep feeling inside her that meant she wasn't going to last the week.

XoX

"Keep that shovel high Fullbuster!" The shovel pointed high before slamming down into the ground cracking the frozen snow chunks enough to pull them apart and shovel them aside. "There ya go!"

Gray looked up at his father's best friend before frowning. "Shut up Gildarts" he said. "I know what i'm doing. Why don't you get your lazy butt out here and shovel the snow. It's your driveway." His daughter, Cana wiped her face and glared up at her dad.

"That old fart" she mumbled. Gray chuckled and threw his shovel across the yard.

"I'm through" he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. Cana snapped her head towards him.

"What!? We just started."

"I shoveled half the driveway"

"There's another half!"

"And?" Cana pushed out a puff of breath and glared at her best friend. Gray laughs at her before walking up the front steps into the house. "Wait, come on Gray help me!" she ran after him, stopping at the door, to take off her wet shoes. Finding him in the kitchen, she gave him one good punch in the arm. "I can't believe you ditched me"

Gray gins before pulling her cheek. "Grow up" Cana swatted at his hand and walked away into the living room.

Gildarts came downstairs and gave them both sad looks. "Why'd you stop? I said i had to go to the store." Gray raised his eyebrow.

Cana laughed a fake. "You _so_ did not say that." Gildarts shrugs.

"Some details are meant to be found out later." Gray raises his eyebrows higher.

"Oh really, like the one were a certain man was going to have to wait until the snow melts before he could rack up on junk food at the nearest convenience store." Gildarts paled.

"You read my mind..." Cana shook her head.

"That's what you do all the time." Gildarts waved her off.

"Some details aren't meant to bespoken aloud." Cana rolls her eyes before joining Gray back in the kitchen. Gray smiled at the two as they started another argument on dinner. He could remember the tie when head had to come and stay with them after his father died in a car crash two years ago when he was 17. Now he went to college and went home. Sometimes he came here just to kill time.

it was hard the year his father passed. Gildarts immediately took Gray in, being a close friend of his father and gray being best friends with Cana. At age 19 Gray didn't want to be a bother to them anymore and found an apartment close to the college he attended. He stayed to himself and didn't cause any trouble for himself or Gildarts and Cana, they took good care of him those two years and it would be wrong to not show his appreciation.

Cana turned to him and grinned. "Hey, you blanked out on me, what's wrong?" Gray smiled back at her.

"I was just thinking about climbing today." Cana stared at him for a moment before looking over to her father. Gildarts turned away and started for the stairs.

"I've got some work to do, tell me when dinner is ready" Gray watched him walk off. Cana leaned against the stove and frowned over at Gray.

"I thought you gave up climbing." Gray had given it up. but it's only been a month, sometimes he thought of the first time he went ice climbing. it was right after his father passing, and he needed something to keep his mind off everything. Climbing was just that. the cool air pushing his raven hair every which way, the sound of his axle hitting the ice each time he got closer to his destination, they way his harness tugged on his hips just a when he pulled himself higher up, or the way his helmet itched just little.

Cana would never understand that.

"Just for old time's sake. Besides it feels like the ice is calling me today." that wasn't a whole lie. He did feel like something was telling him to climb. it really felt like someone was puling him, telling him to get up and leave just to go climb. It was strange.

Cana slowly nodded and sighed. "Wait a sec, i'll come too" she said as she ran up the stairs, yelling something to Gildarts. Gray waited patiently, he was ready to climb again.

OxO

Juvia floated in the middle of the ocean, her hand extended, watching the current so far above her. She closed her eyes pulling her hand back to her chest. It's been two days since King Makarov declared for her to be sent into eternal ice if she'd do one last thing. she stayed locked up in her room within the castle and refused to come out.

She'd let this die down a little then she'd come out and continue with life. She just didn't know when that time was.

The next day she slowly pushed her door open and peered out before exiting and swimming to the front of the castle, she had to get out even just for a few hours. On her way, Evergreen was floating in the hallway as if knowing Juvia would pass.

"Where are you going?" Juvia froze.

"Nowhere"

"Are you sneaking out? You know not to be out at this hour."

Juvia clenched her fist. "Evergreen shut up." Evergreen looked taken back by Juvia's tone. Juvia swam off past the other mermaid.

Evergreen watched her leave. "Ice it is" she mumbled before leaving the scene.

XoX

"Be careful okay?" Gray nodded and smiled before pushing down his goggles. He gave Cana a thumbs up before making sure his harness was on right. he gripped his axle before plunging it into the ice. He could already feel his adrenaline pump through him, and he was off. Cana watched him, wishing she could move that fast. She knew she could climb with him but she'd just slow him down. She pulled her hood on and turned around to see a small hole in the snow. She walked over slowly peering in.

"Oh my- Gray!" She quickly turned to see him already halfway up. Even if she screamed at the top of her lungs, he'd never hear him. She looked back down to confirm what she saw, and there under the snow and a thin layer of ice, was the ocean clear as day. Cana knew this wasn't safe and they needed to go back to town, what if they stepped wrongly and cracked the ice they could fall into the ocean and never come back to the surface, trapped under the ice cold water. She slowly walked up to the thick ice frozen summit. She gripped a piece and started to climb without any tools or anything.

"Gray!"

OxO

Juvia swam away from the castle as fast as she could. She needed to get away from the kingdom. Making it to a small underwater cave she went in and stayed there for a while. This was the only place she could go to clear her mind. As she looked at the walls around her covered in rainbows of sea plants and small fishes passing her by she smiled despite herself.

She closed her eyes and begged. "Someone save me"

XoX

Gray froze mid way in climb. his heart started to race as an image flashed into his mind. A woman floating in the middle of the ocean, her hands clasped into each other, and her eyes closed. Beautiful long ombre Blue hair swaying around her and long eyelashes to hide her eyes. She was a beautiful... fish? Gray narrowed his eyes. Fish wasn't the word he wanted to describe it, but she had a tail and gills. A beautiful long tail the same color as her hair. He shook his head as the image reappeared.

"Gray! Gray! Stop!" he looked down to see Cana tightly holding onto the summit. Her mittens not the best thing to be climbing in. She was slowly slipping and had to keep re grabbing the small dent in the mountain to keep from falling.

"Cana get down! are you crazy!?" he yelled back. "Go back!"

"Not if you go with -" she cut herself of almost falling back.

"Cana! Jesus, go back!" Gray started to push himself back to get to her. "Hold on I'm coming"

_"save me"_

he froze again. that image was different now. the woman's eyes were open now and her light blue orbs stared back at him.

Cana looked down below her to see she was quite far off the ground, if she fell, she could seriously get hurt and defiantly crack the ice. "Gray! I'm slipping!" she yelled, her mittened hand giving up on her. Only then did Gray snap out of his thoughts and begin to climb down towards Cana.

"I'm coming!" he slammed his axle into the ice and slid himself down, that's when he heard it.

_Crack!_

OxO

Juvia opened her eyes and swam out of the cave. the ocean was clear beside a few small bodies heading her way. She squinted a little to see what it could be. Her eyes went wide as she saw, Evergreen and flock of mermen coming her way, King Makarov right beside her. Juvia paled and turned to swim off.

"Catch her!" King Makarov Yelled. The armed mermen swam after as Juvia swam as fast as she could to get away. Bumping into fishes and coral along the way, the mermen kept their track on her. Before she knew it, one was right behind her grabbing her tail and pulling her back. She screamed as he pulled her back towards King Makarov.

Evergreen was waiting with a smirk on her face. Juvia tried to escape, her hand reaching out to her freedom that she knew was now impossible to gasp. "Stop it!" she yelled as the men grabbed her and pushed her into Laxus. he held her tightly to his chest as King Makarov swam in front of them.

"I'm sorry, my dear Juvia. But i think it's best if you stayed a few years in Ice Isolation. You are stripped of your title of being the Fairest. Evergreen has taken your place." Juvia stared at him. This couldn't be happening. She had done nothing. Evergreen had set her up for her title! Juvia shook her head and felt the first tear fall down her rosy cheeks. "I'm sorry, Juvia."

That was the last thing she heard before King Makarov's hand extended and ice was all around her.

Never had she felt so weak.

XoX

Gray jumped down from the mountain grabbing Cana and they watched as the mountain burst apart. Cana screamed burying her face in Gray's chest as they slowly fell. Water pushed them back until the hit the ground hard, not enough to crack it, but it still hurt. The water around them slowly extended out around the rest of the summit as Gray opened his eyes.

He sat up his back hurting. "What the hell was that?" Cana was curled up beside him still with her eyes closed. he shook her a little "Cana! Cana! Get up!" She opened her eyes and peered up at him after a moment.

Gray looked around seeing they made it back to his car. Cana stood up looking around a well. everything felt so strange. When Gray stood up he noticed another body laying on the ground. He walked over and knelled beside it.

There was the woman he just had pictured. she was unconscious and slowly breathing. Gray pulled her up into his arms and stood turning back to Cana. Her eyes were wide as she took in the girl's features.

"Oh my god she has a tail!"

"Cana"

"are those fins!?"

"Cana"

"And gills!? Sweet baby Jesus, that's a mermaid!" Gray looked back down the the woman and he couldn't help but notice Cana was right, this was a mermaid he was holding. And she was slowly dehydrating.

"Water!" he yelled

"Water!" Cana yelled back.

"She needs water, we need water!" Gray started to frantically look around for something.

"Oh my god she's gonna die!"

"Cana, not helping!"

"Right, water! Get her in he car, I'll drive back to my place. Hurry!"

"Yeah!"


	2. Heartbeat

**Here you go the second chapter of Never!**

**Let's hope i can get through Christmas Eve with a Christmas special I need to type, and finishing two there updates. Fingers crossed!**

**Thank you for reading and i apologize for any mistakes there maybe.**

* * *

Juvia splashed around in Cana's tub drenching Gray and Gildarts. Cana was standing to the side with an umbrella laughing. "She's full of spunk!" she yelled over the water. Gray sighed and shook his head as Gildarts grinned at her.

"She's hot" he yelled back. Gray slammed his fist across the man's cheek. Cana shook her head this time and grinned at Juvia.

"Cana!" she said. "What is this!" Juvia presented a bar of soap with such fascination. Cana grinned down at her.

"That's soap." she took the bar from her and held her arms up. "You use it like this" she rubbed the soap against Juvia's underarms with a grin. The Mermaid laughed and took the bar.

"It makes my skin slippery. Like the seaweed" she said staring down at the cleaning object. Gray face-palmed as Cana threw her a thumbs up.

"Yeah like the seaweed! I love this chick!" Gildarts nodded.

"I do too" Gray shot a frown at him.

"You people need to focus on the problem at hand." The three stopped and looked over at Gray. Gray, now having there attention smiled. "Look, we all know a Bathtub isn't enough for a mermaid to swim around in. We need something bigger if we intend to keep her." Gildarts frowned and leaned back against the door frame.

"They kid's got a point. She can't stay in a bathtub." Cana sighed and bit her lip.

"Maybe we could run down the store and grab maybe a swimming pool?" Gray shook his head.

"We live in Alaska, you think there's going to be a swimming pool at the nearest store?" Gildarts raised his hand.

"What if I buy one online?" Cana nodded.

"That might be the best choice." she turned to Juvia now staring at them in confusion.

"Will I be staying?" Cana nodded and knelled beside the tube.

"Why wouldn't you!? Of course you're staying. But you might have to stay at Gray's place." Gray snapped his head over to his best friend.

"What no I can't" He said shaking his head. Cana frowned at him.

"We'll we can't. Dad will be leaving soon and I have too much to do with the shop. All you have is college. Please Gray just for now. Until dad gets back." Juvia looked up at him with so much sadness in his eyes.

Gray knew he couldn't control Gildarts's job. He was in the military therefore had to leave. And Cana's hair salon was important to her. It was left over from her mother who passed around when she was six or seven. Cana now just started getting everything u and running again. Then there was Juvia staring at him. Gray couldn't abandon her. "Alright" he mumbled. Juvia's face started to brighten. "you can stay with me" Juvia's smile was enough to make Gray have no regrets on his discussion.

* * *

Gray sat Juvia in the passenger side of the car and locked her in. "Here" he said handing her a bottle of water. "Drink this until we get to My place so you don't get dehydrated." Juvia took the cold bottle and held it up to her eyes.

"But I do not know how to use this" she said flipping it upside down. Gray sighed.

"Like this." he took it and opened it throwing the cap into the cup holder. He held it to his mouth and raised his eyebrow making sure she was watching. When he knew he had her undivided attention, her pressed to his lips and pushed the bottle up a little, drinking the contents" Then he held it down for her to try. "Can you do that?" Juvia took the bottle and held it to her mouth. She pushed it back and successfully drunk the water with out messing up.

Gray felt a feeling of proud flow through him. Juvia looked up at him and grinned. "Gray I did it!" she said like a small child. Gray felt like her wanted to lean down and hug her, but he held himself back.

"Good job Juvia." he said. He closed the car door making sure her didn't hit her tail. Then he walked around to the drivers side with one last wave to Gildarts and Cana. He got in and drove. Juvia was beside him holding the bottle and looking down into it with a sort of sadness. Gray looked over at her. "Everything alright?" Juvia nodded but her sad expression did not leave. Gray focused back to the rode but looked over at her a few times. Something was wrong and he knew that. He just didn't know what to say to get her to tell him what's wrong.

By the time they made it to his place Juvia had drunk the whole bottle of water. Gray got out and walked around to Juvia's side and discarded the bottle on the way. Gray knelled down beside her and held his hands behind him. Juvia slightly cocked her head to the side. "What does that mean?"

Gray looked up to her "Get on my back. Wrap your arms around my neck and I'll support you." Juvia did what he said and he slid his arms under her. Juvia giggled as he stood up and pushed the car door closed with his hip. "Here we go, hang on tight." Juvia held on as Gray took off running into the front Lobby. The clerk was in the front looking over at them. When he saw Gray he shrugged and looked back down to his book. Then he realized, what was he carrying? a over sized fish? He turned for another look but by that time, Gray was gone.

Gray bolted up the stairs and up to the fist elevator. Juvia watched him as he pushed a bottom and looked both side tapping his foot. "What are we hiding from?"

"Everything!" just then the elevator came Luckily no one was in it coming down her went in and immediately closed the door. he pressed floor eight and fell back on to his butt. Juvia blinked a few times looking around.

"Why are we running from the everything?" she asked. Gray looked over at her.

"I don't want anybody to see you. It could cause problems" Juvia looked down to her hands and frowned.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble." Gray shook his head.

"No there's no trouble, yet. We're just avoiding it. Understand?" Juvia nodded then looked up at him. Their eyes met and they stared at each other. Juvia could feel her heart beat faster as she stared at Gray. His Raven hair, his blueish gray eyes, and the scar right on his forehead. Juvia could get lost staring at him like this. She reach up and cupped the side of his cheek.

"I'm interested in you." she mumbled. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"By that you mean?"

"You. You're so...different" Gray grinned at her.

"Well i'm not a mermaid." Juvia dropped her hand.

"I suppose you're right." The elevator stopped and Gray stood up, pulling Juvia with him into his arms.

"We need to get you to my place, you're starting to dehydrate." Juvia nodded against his chest. Right before they were about to step out. Somebody came out of their apartment. Gray slammed his back against the back of the elevator. "Crap!" Juvia looked up to see someone past with bright pink hair. He looked over at them and grinned.

"Yo Gray I was just about to..." He trailed off staring at Juvia. "What the-" Gray slammed his knee into the man's stomach.

"Dreaming Natsu! Just Dreaming!" The man named Natsu fell to the floor, gripping his stomach. Gray sighed. "I shouldn't have done that now i have to carry him too. Hold up." He switched Juvia to one arm and grabbed Natsu's shirt with his other hand and pulled him down the hall with them to his room.

* * *

Gray placed Juvia into his bathtub and sat down beside her with a sigh. Juvia leaned over the edge staring at him. "Are you okay?" Gray nodded, waving her off.

"I'm fine." Juvia smiled at him then pointed to Natsu in the corner still knocked out.

"What should you do with him?" Gray shrugged.

"I'll take him home in a minute he'll think it was a dream." Juvia tilted her head to the side.

"Dream?" Gray nodded.

"Images you see when you sleep. Do mermaids sleep?"

"Some but we do not dream."

"What do you eat?"

"We eat the fish and sometimes the shrimp." Juvia grinned as she continued. "We eat the octopus, the squid, the seaweed, the clams, the oysters, the crab and the lobster." Gray laughed.

"So just seafood. What if i said there's other things you can eat?" Juvia's eyes lite up.

"Like what!? Can I eat it now?" Gray stood up.

"Hold up let me take him home and i'll make you something" Juvia nodded and watched as he picked Natsu up and threw him over his shoulder. "I'll be back, i promise" Gray flashed her a grin and walked off. Juvia could feel her heart beat again pounding in her chest. It was a feeling she never had. Gray made her feel this way. Only Gray.

* * *

When Gray made it back, as he promised and when into the kitchen and made something. Juvia sat at the table, her tail slightly swinging. Gray kept her pumped with water to make sure she didn't dehydrate. He realized she didn't have to stay in the water as long as she had some in her system but he needed to look up how long she could stay without water.

He fixed her a few things and placed them in front of her. "Here" He said. "This all i know how to make from watching Cana cook." Juvia stared down at the first plate full of Long noddles and red sauce.

"What could this be?" she asked.

"Spaghetti" Juvia cringed.

"Spa-gata-he?"

Gray laughed. He leaned in with a smiled and re-pronounced the name. "Spa-get-de" Juvia blinked a few times and smiled back at him.

"Spa-get-de! Spaghetti! Is it any good?" Gray shrugged.

"That's up to you, you should try it." Gray grabbed the fork he hand and spun the spaghetti around it before holding it up to Juvia. "Ah!" he said opening his own mouth. Juvia opened her mouth.

"Ahhhhhh!" she said and Gray pushed the fork into her mouth. She held onto the food as Gray pulled it back. She chewed and grinned. "I like it!" she said. Gray grinned back.

"Glad you do. next one?" She nodded. "It's something sweet." he pulled a plate of chocolate closer to him. "I didn't make it but I thought maybe you should try it." he opened the wrapper and broke a piece off. "Here". Juvia took it and put it in her mouth. She chewed it before giggling.

"It is very sweet." she said. Gray couldn't stop grinning as he made her try everything, Spicy things which she cringed at, Bitter things like coffee which she stuck her tongue out on. He gave her a lemon and she took it with out hesitation, actually liking the sour taste. He made her try some left over chicken Cana made for him this afternoon, which she quite enjoyed. She ate pancakes and asked for seconds and disliked tomatoes. Everything she did made Gray smile. at times he had to pull himself from pulling her into his chest and hug her, it was so tempting but he had to resist.

When Juvia was full he pulled her up into his arms and walked her back into to the tub. Gray turned on some warm water before looking at the clock. "It's getting late. I'll show you have to turn this on and off and I have to go to bed." Juvia frowned.

"Bed?"

"It's when I sleep."

"How long will you sleep?" Gray shrugged.

"I don't know. But hey when ever you need me, just yell I'm just right there." he pointed out the bathroom and into his room, the bed in view. "I'm not a heavy sleeper so..." He trailed off looking down at Juvia's sad face. he sighed. "Or I can sleep in here." Juvia looked up.

"How?" Gray held up a finger and walked to his closet he pulled out a pump up mattress and set it up right beside Juvia. Juvia watched him as he pumped it up. "What is that?" she asked.

"Something I can sleep on." he grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid down demonstrating it to Juvia he even pretended to snore which made her laugh. He grinned up at her. "See I'll be here the whole time." Juvia nodded. After showing how to adjust the water the way she would want it through out the night, Gray laid back down and looked up at her. "Good night." Juvia smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Good night." Gray took her hand and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. Juvia smiled as she watched over him.

* * *

"GRAY!" Gray woke up to a huge splash of cold water in his face. He stood up fighting the blanket. He fell back into the tub and pulled the curtain down with him. Juvia screamed as she fell as well. He suddenly jumped up looking over at her.

"WHAT! WHAT!" he said his heart pounding in his chest. Juvia pointed down to her tail... or was tail.

"LEGS!" she screamed.

"WHAT!"

"LEGS! IS THAT NOT WHAT THEY ARE CALLED! I HAVE THEM!"

"No" Gray took in a deep breath. He pushed his wet hair back and looked back over at her. "I meant, how did you get them?" Juvia shook her head.

"I do not know. I think I went to the sleep as well and when I opened my eyes there were there." Gray raised his eyebrow.

"Can you stand?"

"A little, but i fell the last time, or was that because you fell on me." She mumbled. Gray grabbed her hands and pulled her up. That's when he noticed she was bare from the chest and down.

"Crap" he said letting go and turning to look away. "Hold on, i'll be back."

He ran to his room grabbing a shirt and coming back. Juvia was shivering from the cold water. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the water grabbing a towel on the way out of the bathroom. Her stood her up and helped her gain balance while at the same time trying not to look anywhere indecent. He dried her off and pulled the shirt over her head.

"There" he mumbled. That's when he heard it. "What the-" he walked off into his room and nearly fell trying to run to his alarm clock. "Oh crap! It's nine!" He started to run around throwing his wet clothes across the room and pulling some. He ran into the bathroom slipping until he made it to his sink. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Juvia walked over, wobbling a little as she went.

"Gray? What are you doing?" She watched as he rinsed his tooth brush out and looked over at her.

"Sorry, I have school." Juvia's eyes flashed with delight.

"School! you have the school here too!?" she practically screamed. Gray slammed his hand onto her mouth.

"Yeah, we do. Calm down, people are still sleep" Juvia nodded. Gray dropped his hand and grabbed her hand, helping her walk into the kitchen. "I don't know how you were able to gain legs, but i'll look it up while i'm at school." He touched her forehead and down her arms. "You're not dehydrating... so i guess it's fine."

"Can i come?" Juvia suddenly asked.

"Where?"

"To the school" Gray cringed.

"I don't know."

"Please , I don't want to be separated from you." Gray stared at her for a second before sighing.

"Let me call Cana for some clothes first. You can't go like that." Juvia looked down at her self then back to Gray and nodded. He didn't know how he was going to explain to his instructor why there was a girl with him today or why the fact he was late.

_"Sorry sir, over the weekend I found a mermaid and took her home! And this morning we wake up and saw she had legs!"_

That wasn't even the full story and he already was feeling sick. He picked u his cell and called Cana. when she answered the phone, he explained everything.

"Wow Okay" she said. "I'll bring some. Now I have an excuse to go shopping! I'll be there in five." Gray thanked her and hung up. Juvia was sitting at the table when he walked back into the kitchen. She handed him a stack of frozen pancakes and grinned.

he took a deep breath before letting it go. "You have to heat them up first" he said. Juvia cocked her head to the side and blinked a few time.

"Heat it up?" Gray couldn't take it anymore. he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Gray?"

"Shut up and let me hug you" Juvia smiled before she pulled him closer. somehow they both knew, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
